The new Fatherland
by nordman
Summary: What if Germany won WW2. As RDA mine for Unobtanium, the Na'vi fighting to banish the sky people, and the German army of super men sit on their island and wait for the enemy to come. But the fall of Hell Gate force them to act so they don't lose future alleys. Na'vi won the battle, the Third Reich will win the war.
1. Chapter 1

The year is 1945, the second world war has ended after 5 years of war with over 90 million casualties on both side. City like London, Paris and many more are in ruined thank to Nazi Germany effective terror bombing, while Germany sit un touth by the allies fail bombing raid thank to their wonder weapon. The united state is also untouched only because the long range between the two nation, and because Hitler didn't see the USA as a threat, but he know it will be in the future. And with Nazi-Germany as victories occupying all of Europe Hitler turn his attention to rebuild Germany and it newly conquered territory for the final war again the soviet-union, with Britain and France colony around the world under Nazi control Hitler had the resources to do it. But the rebuilding of the Nazi war machine needed to happen behind the iron curtain of secrecy which took time, the Nazi didn't want to provoke a new war with the US and USSR but both two ended up in the cold war.

During the end of the war and to the end of the 20th century the world was at peace to a extent. The US was in the cold war again the USSR and Nazi Europe was neutral from any kind of military action, they didn't have time for conflict that was impossible to end, instead the Nazi focus on building the Nazi-Europe infrastructure with railway system that stretched to all corner of the third raich, from Norway to the strait of Gibraltar, in the city free transportation was everywhere and you only needed you ID card to get on a buss or subway. The Nazi education system was also best in the world. Everywhere in Europe people started to like the Idea of have A Nazi rule and Hostility between rebel group decline with the century thank to the education system copy of the Swedish, Later Germany copy more thing from the Sweden.

With time the USSR crumble and with their number one enemy gone the world started to chance, for the Nazi this was the moment they know would come, the transaction from a class zero to a class one civilization. In 2015 the US dept was over the roof and turn for Nazi-Europe for help but was turn down, The Nazi didn't have money to give to the US and it was big no to borrow. Must of the the money the Nazi had went to their fusion program and the space program. In 2022 the Nazi government nearly doubled the budget for both program, they also started other program, like the green energy program that replace gasoline for ethanol as a primary fuel reducing the Co2 emission to nearly nothing. But the Nazi also created a more secret program that only the canceler of Nazi-Europe know about which was the arien-program.

The idea of the arien-program was to create a new human race that was far batter then any human, and once a DNA of one is created thousand of couple would become surrogate parent. they would take the sperm of the man and chance the DNA structure to the point only half of it could identity as human, the end result when their genetically engineering human had grown up would be a 4 meter tall human giant with arian features and a brain far batter in all way then a human. And in 2065 Two couple was volunteer for the program, both women was injected with the modify sperm and nine mouth later they gave birth to one boy and one girl. Both children was given normal education when they were five, to the scientist surprise they took in information like a video recording and when both had turn eighteen they had the learn thing that would take a normal human thirty years.

"When you have an conversation with Hoffman Strasser it like talking to an old man who know everything."

Which was the only thing one of the scientist could tell about the male arien giant when canceler Wilhelm Hichdonstblitz inspected the end result of the arien-program. The program had been a great success in medical brake throw thank to the technology to chance DNA, disease like cancer could be once and for all be exterminated and give people longer life span. "this new human race will dominate the world and space, our enemy will be crush by an army of arian marching toward the front." Wilhelm turn toward one of scientist.

"phase two can begun. call in every selected couple and create the arian army." that was the new order the scientist had.

It had been twenty years been the order for the Arien army to be created, but now it was now one million strong with human giant. The Arian fighting force was split up in three army group. The first was army group viking stationed and created in Sweden, the second was army group Adolf stationed in was would be Poland near the Russian border, and the third was army group Wotan stationed in France. When the world find out about the Arian army they panic, the government of the US started to wonder what more did the nazi hide and how effect are the Arian, that was the question they got answer when Nazi colony in Vietnam was invaded by a large terrorist group called Tsha-ta in 2112. The Nazi answer with sending army group Wotan and two week after they arrived in Vietnam Tsha-ta was totally destroyed, every member was killed and Vietnam was once again under Nazi rule. The US army manege to contact one member from Tsha-ta who miraculously survive, this is what the survive said

"I was with my squad patrolling the jungle around our camp, it was day and we continued to patrol when...I heard shooting and screaming from the camp, then I got order to go back and help my comrade throw my radio. when my squad return the camp was totally destroyed with dead body i could not recurrence, it look like everybody was hit with 50 Cal bullets. we then left the body and headed for the command tent. when i got their I could not believe my eye, thirty meter from where I was A giant stood their holding my commander with one hand four meter up in the air. the Giant had armor plating all over himself and had the Nazi steel helmet on his head, his face was covered with some kind of gas mask i could't tell it was so far away. then the giant drop my commander and took out a large pistol, once my commander was on the ground the giant pointed the pistol toward him and BOOM. Their was nothing left of my commander, the bullet had made a wound cavity larger then him. after that I ran with my squad into the jungle hoping to escape being killed."

After four mouth seen Tsha-ta was destroyed Army group Wotan return to Nazi-Europe and got a hero welcome. Then In 2135 the US government ask Nazi-Europe for help in return the Nazi would get full aces to the newly discoverer world called Pandora. The Nazi took this offer but they didn't fully trust the US so a spy name Parker Selfridge was send to Pandora. What the Nazi didn't know was that the US had given territory without asking RDA, but the more the RDA don't know about Army group Viking that is going to Pandora the batter. Nazi-Europe was the only country in the world who was not run by a greedy company, Nazi-Europe still had their forest which became target for other company who though the Nazi should chair. But the answer they got was assassination again the leader of those company's. in 2140 army group Viking commanded by the son of the first Arian, Carolus Strasser. When Klausner boarder the ISV with his three hundred thousand strong force with both men, women and equipment to build a colony. Before he he left his fatherland he said goodbye to his parent never to return again, he was only 24 years old. The reason he was send with his army instead of a human was because Pandora was inhabited with animal that was consider giant, and Arian were giant and equally large and strong as the Navi their. They could also breath the Air on Pandora thank to the genetic modification in their DNA, making Arien the superior choice.

date: year 2145 december 20.

location: outer space near planet Pandora.

Klausner Strasser POV

I have now woken up after 5 years 9 month and 22 day of cryo sleep. It felt weird it only felt like you had slept for only a couple of hours. I then waited for my chamber to open thinking about what will happen next. After a couple of minute my chamber was open and i could see that my hundred thousand soldier in arm did the same where waking up. Suddenly a robotic voice shouted out over the monitors and everyone turn their head up and listed.

"attention soldier put on your military uniform, we are boarding the shuttle in 20 min!"

I strap myself out of my camper and headed to my looker. When I got there I heard a voice

"hay Carolus rex. over hear you Arien fucktard."

I turn around and saw my friend Thor bruhn floating in in zero gravity, it look pretty funny.

"Thor. you still look as ugly as before. and how are you?"

"I'm fine dick just feeling dizzy after waking up after 6 years of cryosleep."

"It will be better as soon we land on pandora."

"lets hope so. i cant wait to target practice."

"on what?"

"on everything that come too close to our camp."

"please remember Thor. don't kill any navi until they have shown to be hostile. we don't want to have several of hundred of navi warrior outside our camp waiting to kill us all after someone shoot a navi child."

"yes mom." Thor said in a funny tone.

"good" I said.

Thor bruhn was one of the best sniper in our army. he could hit a penny at 700 meter which was damn impressive.

Me and Thor turn to our looker and took out our uniform, rifle and gear. i had a black officer uniform which look like a Nazi uniform. But I did not care if I look like a Nazi, no one cared on the ship if anyone look like a Nazi. I close my locker and put on my officer hat and grab my stg45 mk21 assault rifle, and turn to my friend Thor, who had a gillie suit.

"shall we go to the shuttle Thor?"

"you can go.I just need to put all my ammunition into my pockets." Thor said while struggling to put his mag in his pocket.

"ok i'll see you on the shuttle."I said.

I gave him a smile and grab all my ammo and headed to the command Valkyrie which gave order to the 6 other shuttle. i boarded the command valkyria and sat in the command position. when I sat down I saw how the pilot prepared the flight And I felt the encouraging feeling that today is the day where we made History. i then look at my clock, It was 4 min to we would disconnect from the ISV and thrust up the engine and enter Pandoras atmosphere. I grab my microphone and push the talk button and said.

"soldier. This is the day where history shall be written. when a new race of human made the journey to one of the most hostile planet we know of and colonize it. But one thing history has shown us is that when two race meet each other it often end up one destroying the other. So the thing i want to tell you all is that don't show your self to the navi. We have to stay low until we are strong enough. We must be ghost to them in the meantime and watch them in the shadow. And before we start up your engine I want to address that this is the 200 year anniversary of our victory in world war two, so now we have something to celebrate when we get down."

I realist the talk-botten and I could hear the soldier started to sing the Nazi national song, it was like an orchestra with soldier slamming their butt stock on the metal floor creating a drum noise to the song. I then looked at my monitor for a brief moment to check that everyone was on their shuttle. It turn out that everyone was onboard the shuttle. I then turn to the communication officer.

"send the message to the spy in Hell gate that the Arien has landed has come to Pandora." I said to the officer.

The communication officer turn to me and said

"yes general." was his response.

I turn the pilot and said.

"activate the jammer so we don't get detective by Hell gate scanners." he said in my Swedish langues.

"roger that."

he order the all shuttle to do the same. Then I gave order to throttle up and enter Pandoras atmosphere.

location: Hell gate

Date:2145/12/20/01:00

Parker Selfridge POV

after a long hard day of work and grace Augustine waning about coming with everything is connected and that kind of shit. i took of my suit and wanted to bed. But then my computer screen lighten up.I look at the scream and saw that i had gotten mail.

"come on. I was about to sleep."I said to my self.

I walk to my computer and open my email inbox. The email had come from an unknown user. So I started to wonder who could have sanded a this email. I decided to open it. What I saw was something that I had waited along time ago. The email only contains a picture of an eagle coming from space and landed on Pandora. But I know what that mean. The Nazi had finally come and it was now I could complete my mission that he had been train to do for so many years.

location:Svart island

Date: 2145/12/20/01:15

The location of the place they could colonies was an volcanic island, so Klausner name their island for Svart island because it was coverd in black ashes, and on that Island Klausner order his soldier and worker to start build their colony. The scientist who came with the army discoverer that for 120 years ago a volcano erupted and destroyed the fauna, and it hasn't been restored. which explain why they were no navi. But it was a perfect opportunity for the colonist to create their own landscape, They dissuaded to recreated the landscape of the North so they would never forget where they came from. The island itself was located on the other side of the planet far away from hell gate, and 300km away from the north pole continant

date:2147/09/03

Location:Svart island

After 2 years of hard work their colony was finish and got the name Asgard, thank to the labor robot that the engineers had manufacture. The colony itself was now covered an area of 7 km in radius and was surrounded by a wall 20 meter high with four gate each toward north, south, east and west. At each gate was two statius 16 meter tall of a soldier standing straight up with assault rifle ready to fire. Inside the wall was hundred of apartment building standing 40 to 80 floor that could house everyone in the colony, and on the ground was street fill with oak and birch trees. Thank to genetic technology trees from earth could now live in Pandora atmosphere. Outside the colony forest was growing everywhere on Svart island with genetically modified trees native to Scandinavia. It was estimated by the scientist that the island would be covered with trees and grass in a matter of years, and thank to the water surrounding the island there was little chance that it would spread toward the rest of Pandora and avoid an ecological collapse. But now everyone had a home they started to create family and 9 month later the first Pandora arien baby was born. And at hell gate Parker was doing his job to make sure that the colony of Asgard do not get discovered by the RDA.

date:2149/05/19

location:Svart island

During the period between 2147 and 2149 their was now over 113300 baby had been born, which was a very good news for Klausner. and after that nothing more happen except more houses was built, and a airfield had been built so they could start to get a air force capable of destroy the RDA if they come to them. Underground factory was built which could produce firearm, jet fighter and other stuff. Thank to the mineral rich island they live on they could build anything they wanted, like when they decided to build a battleship to show the world that they role the sea. But there was strict role to not deplete the resources to quickly, something they hope will prevent what happen on earth. All the food was in the beginning fish from the sea but was replace with meat and vegetable made from a synthetic plant, the food was made in such good quality that you could't tell the different between if it was grown in nature.

Then in December of that year Carolus got word from Parker that an mining colony would be built 410 km away from the Nazi colony, for him this was to close for comfort. Luckily Parker manege to move the new mining colony to 600 km away to the farther location on the continent.

date: 2152/02/27

location: Svart island

With the extra resources to use Klausner launch the U-boat program which was to build a fleet with ten subs that could roam the sea of Pandora, fire intercontinental ballistic missile in the cover of the deep sea. The subs fleet would also serve scientific purpose of mapping the bottom and locate new tribe, But mostly their mission was to strike the RDA if they went aggressive.

Crolus also order to increase production of military equipment like tank, rifle, ammunition and aircraft, for him the country he was leading had turn into something that was wharf to defend and he needed a big army to do so. every soldier he commanded were train to indoor the most horror of war and was ready to kill for their country.

In a secret facility Carolus, Totenkopf Schreyer and a team of scientist develop robot which look like a human but with raptor leg and stood 4 m tall and weigh 400 kg, it would get the name raptor droid. it would be control by a Arian operative just like with an avatar. but instead of a human/na'vi hybrid it was a robot. test showed that the raptor droid was very effective at spying and stalking. its leg could run twice as fast as a navi and jump ten meter up in the air so it could climb in the tree and get a better angle to spy on, and get away if they are spotted. Carolus wanted the Raptor droid to be in production in two years and replace the old and slow stealth drone. He wanted more information about everything. he though that information is the key to get the upper hand of your enemy.

Sadly during the normal day at the research facility Totenkopf Scheyer was in explosion that burned his body, the only part of him that could be save was his chest and the head but he was dying. So in Order to save him a team of scientist putted him ,or what was left of him in a raptor droid shell, so now he controls the raptor droid directly from his brain. He later went threw more modification that he started to look like general grievous from star wars. But he also went throw hard time trying to cope with the fact that he is stuck in a raptor droid, and it was impossible for the genetic scientist to recreate him. But he finally went better and actually like to be a raptor cyborg. In the army of Arian superhuman they thought he was cool and in 2153 he was promoted to chef of the raptor droid program and got the nickname Raptor general. Every time he walk around the military base, the soldier their respected his nearly five meter tall raptor body made out of hard titanium armor. However the Raptor Droid prove to be to expensive, their power source was a high-tech fusion was reactor small enough to be fitted inside their metal body making. And the engineering that was needed to manufacture rest of the component was difficult, that why only thirty has been built.

The Arien colony was basically by this time was a fully working nation.


	2. Stormclouds of a meeting

location: Eagle island. colony of Asgard, Carolus apartment.

Date:2154/08/24/09:00

Carolus had recently woken up and as usual he check how much the clock was. It was nine in the morning and he remembered that in one and a half hour he must be at his office for a important meeting about how to use their resources as effectively as possible. So he got up and walk to his kitchen maid is breakfest. after 10 min his breakfast was finish and he went to the window with his dish in the hand and started to eat while he was looking out over the colony. It was a beautiful sight, when he was finish with his breakfast he took his towel and walk to his shower.

After 15 min he was out of the shower and look throw is looker. he took out his black hydra looking uniform and puted it on himself. when he was finish the look out of the window and saw it was raining. he then thought to himself that if would be an good idea to put on is black leather long coat so he doesn't get wet when he go outside. when he got outside he started to walk to his office. When he walk toward his office look in in one kindergarten and saw how kid was learning to reading swedish, english, and math. This made him happy knowing that it was still hope for humanity. he broke loose from the sight and walk toward his office. then he was meet by a boy who saluted to him. he saluted back and continued to walk. he finally came to his office and vas saluted by the guard standing outside. he was greeted inside by other member of the political structure of their colony. Finally he came to his office room and open the door and hang up his coat proceeded to his desk and sat down. he then started to look at his email inbox. but suddenly Eva, Carolus secretary come throw the on the door. She walk in And then she said

"Carolus I have a report from the raptor droid spying deep in the Hallelujah Mountains."he said.

He was actually surprised. he never thought there was thing of interest their. so that why he wanted to know why the raptor droid doing there.

"why was the raptor droid spying deep in Hallelujah Mountains?" he said.

Eva just walk to Carolus to hand over the touch pad to him. he took a look of the picture the raptors had taken for a couple for hour early.

"fucking hell!"

Was the only thing Carolus could say. The RDA had gone in will full force and tried to bomb the the tree of soul which apparently is very sacred to the navi. The RDA seem to win in the beginning, but then they were swarmed by mountain banshee and other animal. he herd Eva say something when he was done looking through all the picture. For Klausner this was good news, now with the hell gate defenseless the navi can banish the human there and let the colonist to rule the with out the RDA destroying the beauty full planet Pandora, something he and every superhuman know was worth to defend. he also utterly hated the RDA, back on earth before he became General the RDA had tried to invade Nazi-Europe. The reasons why they did it was and will never be clear for Klausner, he always say that "they are trying to take something that is dead soon, and they know it". during the war again RDA puppet nation Carolus was division-general for kampfgrupp Geist which conducted night time top-secret counter attack again isolated enemy force, new about his success during the war reach the Nazi command and among many arien candidate he got the job to lead the colony. But RDA was not the only thing he hated, he also hate the navi. In his mind the they had everything he hated like one. They are so brain wash with a satanic religion, that they are stuck in the stone age for thousand years. two, the fact that they can communicate the dead one scream out creepiness. and the final one, the navi can become so much more and refuse to with is totally fin but it is just like growing up, you have to leave something behind to be replace with something new.

Inside Carolus mind he went throw several option at his disposal. option one: take over the mining operation at hell gate and use the resources to build more military hardware, but make it difficult to become allies if such time appear. Option two: do nothing except to increase raptor spying activity around the area of hell gate, or areas of his and the colonist interest. Option three: invade the continent with full force and use the capture territory for full scale war game. Then while he was thinking Eva spoke out

"shall I remember that you have a meeting in 8 minute?"

he interrupted his thinking and turn to his clock, it was 10:22 he had forgot about the meting with the raptor general Totenkopf Schreyer head of the intelligent division, his military corps general, administrator of resources Gustav Antonberge and the division general of technology Igor Brage. He stood up from his office shear and walk to the window and look out and continued to think. Outside he saw Alfa Centauri in the sky and on the ground street fill with people, on the side of the street pretty apartment building rose to the sky. He turn his look toward Eva and said with a polite face

"you may go now. I want to prepare for the meeting."

she nodded and walk to the door and walk out closing it to. But instead of preparing he went to his computer and open his long range face-time communicator, he type in Parker number and waited for him to answer. Then the screen went from white to see Parker sitting in his office sheer. Parker was the first one to speak

"Carolus, good to see you what is it tree month"

Carolus said after Parker was done.

"yeah i think it is but any way I only want to tell you that your forces are destroyed at the battle in Hallelujah Mountains with the navi. And they are probably heading to hell gate right now."

Parker face was surprise but it was chance to a small smile and he said

"so i guess that operation RDA elimination is a success?"

Carolus also putted on a smile.

"yes it is a success Parker, good work."

Parker putted on a success face on him.

"so what happen now?" Parker said.

"well i want you go back to earth and become a sleeper spy agent, and contact the Axes nation in secret so no one suspect nothing. tell them what you know about the RDA plan to return to Pandora." Carolus said.

Parker know what he meant by Sleeper spy. he gave the Axes greeting to Carolus and said.

"as you wish general and may Odin watch over you and the colony."

Carolus gave the Greeting to Parker and the screen went white again. he look at his clock and he had two minute to the meeting, he stood up and walk to the door putting on his officer black hat with the eagle emblem and proceeded to the meeting room, with was one floor down.

He was now outside the door the meeting room and stood still to check that everything was perfect, when he was done he open the door and walk in. The room had a round table and in the middle was a hologram projector. Around the table everyone sat in their chair and waited for Carolus to sit in his, which was the on in the middle of the circle. while Carolus was walking he said in his deep voice in is Swedish ascent.

"attention everyone."

Everyone around the table stood up and turn their attention toward him who was walking to his chair. Carolus then pull out his chair and said before sitting on it.

"all of you can sit down."

at the same time everyone sat down and move their chair closer to the table so they could reach for the stuff on it. Then Carolus putted his hand on the table.

"what am about to say can not be heard beyond these wall." Carolus said in his dark tone. the other around the table reach for the stop-record button and press it, and pull back and look at Carolus again.

"for a couple of hour ago Quarith went in with the SecOps force into the navi stronghold, and payed with is life. Now with Hell gate defenseless the navi will probably take over and banish RDA from pandora." Carolus said. Every one around the table was left response-less, they were not prepared for it except for Totenkopf who already know this. Now they all have to re-think their future plan, but they were all happy that RDA will be banish.

"What shell we do now?" one of the lieutenant said. everyone turn to him and back at Carolus, he himself didn't know what to say. He set back at his chair and went back to think about what to do now, meanwhile the other was waiting for their Army General to speak.

we do nothing." Carolus said. He had decided that this was the best move for now.

"we have to do something at least." Totenkopf said with his metallic voice. Carolus turn to him and look at the Raptor general titanium mask that covered his mangal face.

" you can tell your raptor droid to move into Omaticaya territory and hell gate to spy." Carolus said. Totenkopf saw in the army general eye of terror that he has no time disagreement so it was of the question to say more. while Carolus and Totenkopf had a steering contest then one of the corp-general stood up.

"Carolus. you may not agree with me but I do think that we should level hell gate to the ground, with out a proper base the RDA will have it difficult once they return."the corp general said and sat down on his chair.

Carolus then broke eye contact with the raptor general and thought about it. The idea seems to be flawless. He could finally send the Battle-cruiser Jormandgand arm with 15 inch gun who can shoot one ton shell up to eighty mile. He remembered that RDA might have other mining colony around Pandora. Parker had told him about one mining colony near the south pole, what he know their were now five mining colony run by RDA. If he can destroy all of them Pandora and Nazi is safe. But the question now was, which one to attack first.

"i know what to do" was the first Carolus said after one minute of thinking."Parker told me about other mining colony for a a couple of years ago. So if we shall destroy these bases their communication must be cut to earth, at all cost! Totenkopf you have the job to jam their communication."Carolus said in excitement."we will jam the shit out of their communication." Totenkopf said as a joke in response. Carolus move to his long-distant phone and contacted the fleet admiral Spenzer Steinwhik who was out at sea on Jormandgand.

* * *

><p>Date:215408/24/11:32

Location: In the open sea 60 mil from any land mass

Spenzer Steinwhik POV

I was outside the command bridge and scan the horizon, it was a beautiful day with clear weather and strong side wind. He move so steady in this ruff sea, the 20 meter high wave was cut in half as he went throw them. He was a massive ship weighing at eighty thousand tone, his fusion reactor can give him power to move up to 81 knots. even when I have sail this ship for five years he still is a breath taking site, and the name fits him perfectly. The eight twenty inch gun he is arm with can hit a target the size of a car at 90 mil.

"admiral.. ADMIRAL!" I heard behind me. I turn around and saw one of the officer running toward me, I saw in his face that what he have to say is urgent. He was now infront of me.

"admiral" he said and saluted to me.

"what is it?" I said.

"Carolus Strasser is on the hologram phone and he want to speak to you. he said it is a matter of the colony security."the officer said.

When I heard that I wonder what might be so important. I started to walk to the door leading inside the ship super structure, the hologram phone was in a room near the command center deep inside the ship. The corridors leading to the command center was light up by white light on the the roof, the wall on both side was painted gray and white, the floor was laid with robber so it would do less noise. Every seamen saluted to me and continued their work, i then turn left to enter the command center. Inside the command center was several officer looking at status of the ship throw monitor made out of glass, to my right their was a holographic depiction of the chip and the bottom. Behind the hologram was the navigation officer driving the ship sitting down and holding the steering wheel. Then I came into the hologram room and their was Carolus holographic depiction of him standing, I walk on top of Plate laying on the floor so he could see me.

"good to see you again admiral." Carolus said.

"it is good to see you to Carolus. How can I help you?" I said.

"terminate your patrol and head back to base. You and Jormandgand shall escort a strike force to the north pole." Carolus said. What he said was not expected but I felt exited, finally some action.

"may I ask why we are invading the north pole territory?" I said wondering why the north pole.

"because their are two RDA base their and both can send a message to earth, if they find out we are here it's game over, they can't find us. And it will be like taking a swing and hit two at once." Carolus said while he smack his hand like when you hit a fly. And the plan it self sounded to be good, but I wonder what about the other three RDA bases." and one more thing admiral" I turn my attention toward Carolus.

"the first base we shall attack his 55 mil away from the shore. and you know what that means?" the word I heard made be happy, finally I have waited so long to fire the big gun in anger. I started to fantasize about the hearing destroying sound the gun would make and the power of them. I then started to smile.

"let me guess. I can finally fire the 16 inch gun for the first time in combat." I said happily."correct" he said in return.

"so what is my mission. shall I go and shoot the shit out of them while yelling NAZI! when I get their with the escort." I said sarcastically.

"yea you can pretty much say that." Carolus said. But I wonder. why attack now. We have an army of three hundred thousand soldier, and our technology was far superior then RDA."may I ask why we go on the offensive now, when we could have don it a long time ago?" I ask Carolus.

"because why risk being discoverer and the life of Arien when someone like the navi can do the job for us." was his response to my question. smart move it defiantly was, it was only a matter of time before RDA piss of the navi and get them self kick out." you know that the navi will be hostile toward your soldier when they touch their ground." i said.

" I know the navi will, so am sending in the Panzar. No one just simply stop an group of hundred twenty ton tiger tank, and the tiger will be supported with infantry in Armour personal carrier." Carolus said.

I started understand some part of his plan. use lighting war and scare them to they can't fight, the RDA will have no weapon ore men power to take out an panzar regiment.

"do you have more information about the regiment who will go?" I ask Carolus.

" no I don't, that is not yet decided. We are working on an battle scenario right know. We think we will be done when you return to base." Carolus said. i then saw him leaning his head to the right and said some thing, he then turn to normal." admiral, i got to go now. We will contact you if something come up." he said, he seems to have work to do and the hologram was turn off. I turn around and burst out into the command center.

"NEW ORDER FROM THE GENERAL" I said loudly. "set new course to 231. we are heading home boys." I order the navigation officer.

"yes sir changing course to 231" they said and move the steering wheel. I look at the ship hologram in front of them, saw how the ship turn on a dine and in 20 second it was heading home. The journey would take eleven day with a small stop at the naval base in the eastern sea. I just beg to Odin that the ship don't get spotted by the navi or the RDA. The biggest risk was to be discoverer by navi fishermen out at sea and report from the subs operating in the eastern sea had located large number of them this week, The worst part was I needed to pas the eastern sea and into the western to continue home.

* * *

><p>Date:215408/24/13:43

Location:4 mil from Svart island

U-942 type 28 sub

U-boat U-942 was moving at thirty knot at the surface, and heading toward the North pole on a recon mission. The moral of the fifty man Crew was high, they would finally do something more then just sail the sea and do nothing and Captain Fredrick was on the coning tower and enjoining the view together with other crew member. He had got some news that the nine year radio silent would be lifted as soon the personal of hell gate leave for Earth, but the other mining colony still could pick up their signal. And their interplanetary communicator satellite will be hack and used again them.

Inside Fredrick head while he was watching the sea he went throw the mission plan. His mission was to scan for any suitable landing area for the strike force, when that done he will take the sub up the channel leading to the big lake. When he get close enough to RDA territory he would send out Raptors, once the raptor have touch ground they would go on foot and recon the terrain and RDA forces, but the sub was days away from the North pole so he had order his men to shill for a couple of days. Captain nice view of the ocean was interrupted when he saw storm-cloud on the orison to his one a'clock. He saw thunder and the wind started to pick up speed, not wanting to sail in a storm Fredrick decided to dive.

"lets dive everyone." Was the captain order.

All crewmen on the coning tower stop looking at the sea and went down the hatch, Fredrick waited until he was the last one. He look around for a last moment before he climb down the ladder and close the hatch, he then continue to climb down to the control room. Once down he saw his crew in Kriegsmarine Uniform manning the control.

"take us to depth of hundred meter." Fredrick said and remove his rain coat.

"yes sir. new depth hundred meter." the navigation officer said.

The navigation officer push the steering forward and the sub began it's decent.

"ten meter...twenty meter...thirty meter...forty meter...fifty meter...sixty meter...seventy meter... eighty meter...ninety meter... hundred meter captain."the navigation officer said during the sub decent.

"good. contain this course, speed and depth until something come up." Fredrick said.

"captain. Is their bigger thing down heir in the depth?" on of the crew men said nervously.

"don't worry. we are traveling in a two hundred meter sub of seven-thousand ton of titanium, am pretty shore that we are the biggest and meanness thing down here." The captain said and the crewmen turn to do his job satisfied with captain statement.

But the captain got concern, maybe their is something bigger. Pandora's ocean are mostly unexplored so headed to the sonar officer room.

"found any thing?" the captain said to the officer manning the sonar equipment. The sonar guy turn his chair to the captain." I have mostly found shoal of fish and the predator praying on them. the water around Svart island is wary mineral rich do to the volcanic bottom." the sonar guy said and turn to listen and the captain turn and headed to the control room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Hell Gate<p>

Parker had order total evacuation. Everywhere people rush to get inside the Valkyrie, the avatar team had stated that they stay and in the control tower people tried to send a message to the other colony but to no avail. They tried to figure out what cause the jamming but their was no time, Parker know that the Nazi cause the jamming. But he order them to help pack everything up convincing them that by the time they figure that out they will be dead. Parker himself know that the navi are pissed and want human blood to be spill.

When everything was done Parker order everyone to board the Valkyrie, he needed to reach the base main computer and erase data about the Nazi colony that he had kept a secret for so meany years.

"what the hell are you doing?" a unknown voice said behind Parker while he was deleting information from the base computer.

Parker turn around and saw Grace with a pistol in her hand pointing it at him." am just deleting some file." Parker said and push the delete button erasing the data.

"so you are erasing the file that you killed Jake sully?" Grace said with anger in the tone.

Parker remember when he order Quaritch to take Jake to the wilderness. Quaritch thought he had order him to leave Jake to be eaten by dire-wolf and Thanator. But Jake would be instead be pick up by Carolus men once he was alone and be taken to be an experiment. The idea to take Jake was more about to give someone who lost everything to get it back.

"Yes I killed Jake." Parker said. He know that Grace would take it the wrong way. But Jake would get a new life, something the navi would never be available to give Jake.

"you MURDER!" Grace said and was ready to pull the trigger.

"Grace. I killed Jake so he can get the life he deserve, he will never find peace if he live with the navi. He is right now heading to his new home." Parker said while Grace was close to bull the trigger.

"Jake had a life and a home with the navi, but you took it away from him." Grace said still angry.

"living in a dream world is no life Grace. It's like a poison that will kill you slowly. Look at Jake, when he came here, he had nothing and the navi replace it with a dream-world of poison. Me and Carolus both agreed that Jake must be taken care of." Parker said trying to make Grace understand what he did.

"The navi did not replace Jake mind with poison, and who is Carolus." Grace said less angry.

"Bullshit Grace, think about it. You take someone like Jake and put him with the navi, and mating with a navi that just make me more confidant that he need help." Parker said.

"so why did you give Jake the job to interact with the navi?" Grace said.

"I thought that Jake was strong enough, but i was wrong and Jake suffered the consequence."Parker said.

Then both Parker and grace heard the Valkyrie taking off. Grace was happy knowing that the RDA is gone. Parker know it was the sound of his death bed, he was now trap on Pandora. Before he left to erase the file he told the pilot of the Valkyrie that if the navi was near, he would take off with out him.

"Look like you are stuck hear now." Grace said.

"it defiantly look like it."Parker said.

Then one of the avatar driver came in the room with a gun in his hand. he move closer to Grace looking at Parker.

"The navi are twenty minute away, we should meet them outside."the avatar driver said.

"put Parker here into prison." Grace said and left the room.

"you heard the lady get moving." the avatar driver said and poke the muzzle toward Parker.

Once he was at the prison cell where Grace was contain he was push inside, But before Parker capture could close the door. Parker rush forward and slice the avatar driver throat with his SS dagger, the driver drop is gun and crash to the floor looking at Parker who was now standing over him, both looking at each other. Parker crotch down and grab the gun and wipe of the blood on the near dead drivers clothe, he then stood up and went out the prison leaving the avatar driver to die. before entering the corridor Parker look around to check that the coast is clear, once he had look around he started to walk to his secret hanger which was on the other side of Hell Gate. The walk to his Hanger was calm, but Parker had expected that because everyone left was about to meet the navi. Parker came to a window viewing the avatar compound, He look closer and saw Grace in her human form and other avatar talking. Parker wanted to know what they are talking about but he had no time, he need to get his escape plane ready inside his hangar.

He finally stood in front of the door that leaded to his hanger, he tap in the password and the door open. The door reviled a dark corridor and at the end of it was the door to his hanger. Parker went in and close the door behind him and started to walk. He then type in the last password the the door reviled his hanger, Parker turn on the light and in the middle of it was his ME262 HG, his escape plane. He walk closer drooping the gun on a table and tush his own creation. the metal skin of his jet-plane reflected the light coming from the lamp on the roof. He move slowly to inspect the the jet-engine hanging under the wing, Parker remove the cone and look at the engine blade. Parker then did the same at the other engine.

"this baby is soon ready fucking go." Parker said existed to fly it for the first time in two years.

Parker walk fast to the tank containing fuel for his aircraft, he grab the hose and walk back to his plane to fuel it up. Parker fuel the plane to its max, it was a long way to the naval base in the eastern sea. When the fuel tank was full he close it and headed to load up ammo for the two 30mm auto cannon in its nose. Parker open the hatch to the cannon and started to put the 30mm belt with shell in the ammo boxes. Parker got more nerves as the minute went so he started to work faster, when the ammo boxes where full he grab the two belt and putted them both in their own cannon, and arm the two cannon. He close the hatch fast end went to chance his clothes to his flight suit who was inside a looker. When he open his looker he first saw picture of when he was in the British Waffen-SS. he grab the pictures and started to look throw them.

The first was when he was in his black SS uniform together with his four friend smiling. The second picture was when he was together with his former girlfriend Natalia, time together with Natalia was the best in his life. The third was when he and his squad was in Vietnam, The fourth one was when he executed a Sha-tel member. the fifth picture was when he flow the ME262 HG in Pandora for the first time, on the picture was him giving the finger at tree of soul while he was flying.

Parker snap out and started to put on the flight suit which was hard because it was recommended a helper, But after several minute he was in and put on the flight shoe, helmet and the breathing mask. Parker look at the mirror and saw himself in full flight suit, but he heard the sound of banshee outside. Now Parker situation became more difficult, and their was a good chance that the avatar had gun. Nervously he went the computer and took up image from the security camera around the base. He got axes to the camera that had 360 degree view of the base, he saw that all the navi was in the avatar compound and was moving to the tarmac. And over the forest he saw the Great Leonopteryx coming closer, Parker knew if that thing is surcingle Hell Gate it will be impossible to escape. He decided to take off now, but Parker wanted to have some music while he did it. So he plugin Rammstain Feuer Frei to the base speaker, so when he push the button on his remote the track would begin. once that was done he climb in to the cockpit and connected his breathing mask to the plane air filter, he turn on the plane electric waited for everything to have power. He strap on his mask tight and remotely open the garage door. When the hole hanger was fill Pandora air he move both his hand and ignited the two engine, when he push the start button it made that super thrilling sound of a charging jet engine and then after few second BOOM!. Parker knew when that super loud BOOM was the indication that the jet engine was up and running, he turn to look at the engine and saw the typical blue jet of fire coming out. he look farther back ans saw that the blast had cause all kind of mess, but it was no longer his problem he throttle up to 40 percent and the the plane started to move rapidly out of the hangar.

He look up and saw that the BOOM had scared away the banshee leaving the Leonopteryx the last obstacle, Parker then made a right turn to line him up with his temporary take off strip. once line up he stop to make final adjustment and started the track, he close the cockpit and look at the cross-hair. when he looked closer he saw navi line up at the end of his take-off strip, it was now or never Parker throttle up to 110 percent and was push back by the powerful jet engine, he went faster and faster when he was ninety meter away from the navi he pull the stick backward pitching up and got into a sixty degree clime. Parker look back at Hell Gate shrink in size and the Leonopteryx far away. But Parker was not satisfied, He pull the stick back hard putting the pane in a loop and toward Hell gate. Parker line up at the crowd of navi and when he was one km away he pull the trigger and the 30mm auto cannon shake the plane. He realist the trigger and pull up and clime to seven thousand meter. Once up their he leaved the plane out and throttle down to 60 percent leaving the plane at it's cruise speed of 1,4 mach and set to course 187, he then peacefully enjoyed the view knowing that the flight is three hours long.

* * *

><p>"what the hell was that." Grace said confuse by this unknown aircraft and so was the navi, they had never seen something that fast.<p>

Around the base it was kayos, Rammstain was played at load and avatar rush to help the navi laying wounded or dead on the tarmac. When the avatar came to the navi laying their was no survivor, the 30mm had done a good job killing them all. This made Grace and the avatar angry, the war was over but more blood was instead spilled.

"Grace" someone said.

Grace turn around after searching for survivor and found Max standing looking at the dead body.

"what is it Max?" Grace said sad in her tone.

"Tsu'tey want to talk, he at the longhouse." Max said.

Grace just stood up slowly and started to walk toward the avatar compound leaving the other avatar to their job. While walking she took up her cigarette and move it to take a blow, but she remember that she as her exo mask on. Grace grumpily put the cigarette back and continued to walk, Grace was greeted by on of the avatar who was standing by the border to the avatar compound. Both walk throw the training area to the farm where they found navi eating the fruit, which they had no problem with. Then they finally came to the large circle of navi. in the middle of the circle was Tsu'tey in Olo'eyktan clothing and in the sky above Toruk was flying. beside him was four of the surviving clan leader, Grace look into Tsu'tey eye and saw anger and sadness.

"where is Jake?" Tsu'tey said in navi angrily toward Grace.

"I don't know where he is, all I know is that he was taken to the forest left to die." Grace said, wondering what Parker said at the computer room( He is right now heading to his new home.) those word echo throw her mind.

"i hope he is dead, he cause allot of sorrow among our people." Tsu'tey said.

" he cause sorrow for us dream-walker to."Grace said having sadness in her face.

"what was that silver ikran that brought death to my warrior?" Sänume said.

"that ikran is something the sky people called a Jet fighter." Grace said to Sänume.

"Jit faiter." Sänume said.

"do you think their are more of them, Grace?" Niri´te olo'eyktan of the ikran people said worried. Grace understood why she was, that jet fighter would be impossible to take out with a banshee.

"I don't know ,but if Parker manege to kip that thing a secret who what more he has. so I think it would wise to prepare for the worse." Grace said looking at Niri'te.

"by the way Tsu'tey." Grace said to him."where is Neytiri?"

Tsu'tey just nick his head to his right to the tall wooden structure and on the top was Neytiri laying down looking at her. Grace then remember that Neytiri has never seen her human form, but why was she up their.

"why is she hiding? Grace asked.

"she lost Seze in battle and fell to the ground, when she got up she saw people being killed by sky people weapon in front of her eyes. she tried to fight back but their was just to many arrow coming at her. She is still has fresh memory from the battle. When that silver ikran flow she clime up to take cover." Tsu'tey said.

Grace understood the pain Neytiri had and decided to not talk more about her, she turn her look away from Neytiri. Suddenly her tush pad light showing a message from max.

(you should see what Parker has hiding in his hanger. come to the northern corner of Hell Gate and ill meet you their.)

"What is it Grace." Tsu'tey ask.

"max want me to come to him, he found something." Grace answer.

"well what is it?" Tsu'tey ask again.

" I don't know, but you can come with me. If you want to?" Grace said.

" I will go." said Sänume." ill go to." said Niri'te and join Grace and Sänume.

Tsu'tay just follow after Grace and the other to Parker hanger. When they walk by the tall wooden structure Grace look up and still saw Neytiri looking at her suspiciously, Grace just look away and continued to walk with the olo'eyktan of the four clans. When they where by the tarmac Neytiri clime down from the tall tower and casually walk behind them.

Then after a couple of minute of walking on the tarmac they where in front of Parker secret hanger, the garage door luckily tall enough for the navi to walk in without ducking. The navi were confuse and curious about the thing inside, their were this red,black and white rag hanging from the roof.

"I had no idea Parker was a Nazi." Grace said while she walk to the open looker.

"what's a Nazi Grace." Neytiri ask Grace.

Grace turn around and saw Neytiri standing with her father bow outside the hanger looking at the structure."well a Nazi is one who come from a land called Nazi-Europe." Grace said.

"Where they a great people." Neytiri ask.

"in someway they where. They won one of the most bloodiest war the sky people ever though and the responsible for the death of many innocent man, women and children. But out of the ashes they created Nazi-Europe." Grace said to Neytiri but was heard by the other.

Grace move what look to be Parker personal looker check what inside and the other continued to look at picture hanging on the wall, and Max hacking Parker computer on a dask. one that caught Neytiri eyes was a picture of an black cloth man pointing one finger at her, she Pict the picture up and look closer and spotted letter under the the man. She could not read so she turn to Grace who looking throw a looker.

"Grace. can you read this?" she ask holding the large picture.

Grace walk toward her and grab the picture" it say THE FATHERLAND NEED YOU." grace read and handed it back Neytiri. she grab the picture and look at it, she tried to understand what that meant. Grace return to the looker but found nothing.

" sky people are never great people, they can't see Neytiri. you should have seen that" Tsu'tey said to Neytiri while he was looking at the swastika hanging from the sealing.

Grace then gave Tsu'tey that 'not now' look to Tsu'tey, Grace know that Neytiri was emotional hurt after the fall of the home-tree and the battle of tree of soul, Tsu'tey didn't help her. But Tsu'tey ignore Grace and wonder of among the Nazi stuff, Tsu'tey pic up a picture of the Wehrmacht march in Berlin 2129 and look at it, he was impress by the shear size of Nazi Warrior who was standing still and all of them was looking at a monument of a swastika. Little those Tsu'tey know that those Nazi warrior are Arien of the Waffen-SS 4th Battalion, He could't tell the different between Arien and a human because they had their back toward the camera.

"guys, you all should hear this." Max said after he had hack into Parker computer and played a sound-file from a phone call to an unknown source, this one was recorded only one day ago.

"Carolus. good to see you, how Jake?" Parker voice could be heard and Grace drop the book she was holding and silent everyone to hear better, and so did Neytiri when she heard Jake name.

"Am good, thank for asking. And Jake became a ragdoll when The sec-ops thrown him out of the chopper from ten meter up in the air resulting in him getting brain damage, being infected with cyanide because of his mask crack in his blood and nearly become food for a pack of dire-wolf. But ghost team 3 manage to save him." Carolus voice said.

"will he make it?" Parker said.

"well our doctor are not source, so much trauma and the lack of oxygen might make Jake totally brain dead. But we will try to patch him up, and if we can it will take five to seven years for him to recover. Hew is right now under protection of Totenkopf." Carolus said.

" ahh the raptor general. by the way why is he called the Raptor general?" Parker ask.

"because he is also in command of Cerberus that collect stuff of technological important to the colony, which is ten thousand strong force." Carolus said.

"by the way. are the raptor in position for tomorrow show?" Parker said talking about raptor who shall fire missile at the Valkyrie if it got to close to the tree of soul.

" yes, they are. The navi have no Idea that they are puppet for a bigger plan." Carolus said nearly giving a evil laugh.

"just wanted to know, I have to go now." Parker said and the recording ended.

What Grace had understood was that this Carolus had power and was apart of some conspiracy to use the navi to force out the RDA, this of course made her angry that someone use a people for their own gain, she was also horrified of the number of soldier Carolus might be commanding, ten thousand soldier was way above ICA limit military personal would allow. Neytiri just left the hanger when she heard that Jake might still be alive, the man she love for a moment then betray her, just by thinking about him awoke hate and pain in her. Neytiri contiued to walk to the tall wooden structure and clime up.

"hate is not the way of the people, only sky people hate." Neytiri thought to her self trying to forget about Jake.


	3. summary and update

I you don't know what has happen ore just confuse, here is a summary

the the navi won and occupied Hell gate who is the communication link between earth and Pandora. with RDA communication with Earth gone Carolus start to take over the other mining colony. And because Jake was abducted by special force of the Wehrmacht he never return to the Omaticaya, so Tsu'tey become Toruk Makto and gather the clan, What will happen to Jake will be covered in future chapter.

And if you think that part when Parker escape with a jet fighter was lame, I didn't come up with something batter.

**and if you hate the idea of nazi fighting space cat, then I fill explain why I write this.**

**It's because am tired of reading fan-fiction about the navi is the strong and awesome who take care of the forest, while the human are weak and come to destroy to mine unobtanium. which turn into a fight of... well watch "Hitler learns that the Avatar trailer sucks****" and you will see what i want to say. **

**And if you think am a Nazi witch low IQ? am not. I just think the Nazi had great idea and technology, but was chattered by Hitler leadership and how he lead Germany and it's people to HELL.**

**FUN FACT**

**i misspell sometime nazi with navi.**


	4. The Silent Sea Tiger

Date:2154/09/13/08:47 dawn.

Location:sixty km from North territory coast

The weather was calm after several day of storm, with clear sky and no wind, it was a perfect time to remove the big serial number on the coning tower so it would be difficult for any one who see it to identify the sub. Captain Fredrick was on the coning tower scanning the horizon for threats and target while rest of the crew work on removing the sub number, Fredrick finally lean to the right and look down on the slowly disappearing number.

"how long will it take?" the captain ask the crew men on deck scraping the white paint for the number from the grey background.

One of the officer look up to the captain clapping away white paint that got on his hands."Probably one hour or less I don't know ,this white paint is really hard to remove." the Officer said frustrating and continued to help is men.

Their was nothing the Captain could do, he had scan the horizon for unidentified airborne threat and on the sea for minute and that bored him out, so he started to day-dream.

He daydream about how the sub look like the type-21 from WW2. From above the water line it had the same shape as the type-21, under the waterline it look also the same except the two propeller was five and a half meter in diameter. The only different was that this sub was three time bigger compare to the old type-21, it was big so it could house the fifty man Arien crew and the power plant for the electrical engine. Because it had no gun the sub was more streamline achieving grater speed underwater, which is why in the fleet the type 28 sub got the nickname "Silent Sea Tiger". The interior was less technological advance from it sub on earth, most of the equipment inside is from the early 22th century. But the older equipment had extreme toughness as its advantage.

After several minute Fredrick heard someone coming up the ladder from the control room he turn his head toward the hatch and saw the sonar officer coming up.

"sir I have located an moving source eight km bearing 296." the sonar officer said while he was returning his breath after he hastily clime the ladder up.

" do you know what it is?" the captain ask.

"i have my idea. it can be RDA research vessel, an underwater creature ore navi out on the sea." the sonar officer said

"where are the source heading?" the captain said.

" it is heading to an underwater rock formation, I believe it is going hunting fish." the sonar officer said.

"good. you may return to your station." the captain said and turn to look at the sea while the sonar officer clime down the ladder.

However when Karl the sonar officer return to his post, he didn't return to listen for new sources. When he sat down in his chair in the sonar room he open his computer and started to play one of his favorite game not paying attention to the sound of an propeller that the sonar suddenly picket up. He finally snap out of his game when the red warning lamp light up and putted on his headphone, at first he heard something that did not sound like an creature. He move is hand and increase the strength of the hydrophone, the sound became clearer and he could identify it as an propeller. He stood up and took of his headphone, and ran to the bottom of the ladder to the coning tower.

"captain!" Karl said trying to alarm the captain.

Then the captain face appears over the open hatch on the toning tower."what is it." he said.

"I have located an unidentified vessel at bearing 353 and closing." Karl said.

The captain turn toward the bearing he was told and move his binoculars to his eyes and scan the horizon in front of him, and their he saw it on the horizon. the ship look like to be a mining or research vessel, but friendly or not that ship is going down the captain thought in his head. he lean forward to look down on the crew.

" battle-station everyone, prepare to crash-dive." he said to the commanding officer of the crewmen on deck, he then clime down and shut the hatch.

"you heard your captain, stop what you are doing and get the FUCK INSIDE THE SUB." the commanding officer said and the men on the deck move to the forward hatch and clime down into the sub. Once the hatch was close the crew return to their battle station and waited for the captain order.

"torpedo compartment man and ready." a voice said throw the speaker at the control room." engine compartment man and ready." another voice appear." reactor compartment man and ready." another voice." damage control team standing bye." a voice said throw the speaker.

"the sub is ready captain." the lieutenant said to the captain who was sitting on his chair.

"good, crash-dive to periscope depth, load wire torpedo." captain said back to the commander.

" yes sir." lieutenant said and turn to the driver." full ahead, take us to periscope depth." commander said to the driver, he push the control wheel down and throttle the engine up to full power, and put the sub in a thirty-five degree dive. After a few second the sub was going at thirty knot and at the depth of fifty meter heading for the vessel who was closing in. inside the sub it was silent and red light was switch on, and the crew was waiting for action that they had waited for so many years.

After a few minute of silently closing in on the target vessel, and the captain stood up from his chair and clime to the attack-periscope inside the coning tower. When the periscope was fully extended he move his to the view port and saw the vessel. Fredrick saw it was a mining ship use by the RDA to collect Unobtanium and other material laying on the bottom, He would make one good thing to sink this ship because the mining method totally destroyed the bottom and the fishing ground for local navi tribe. And the ship was a inviting target, big and was standing still.

"Open tube one and two." he said to the officer who join him.

"tube on and two ready captain." the officer said after a couple of second.

Fredrick return to look at the his target making final adjustment. He downloaded the target information to the torpedo computer and waited for it to finish.

" the torpedo are ready captain." the officer said next to him.

"good. FIRE!" he said and push the fire button to the two torpedo.

Second later the two torpedo was on the way to it's target. Fredrick look away from the periscope view, he look at the monitor for the torpedo and saw the travel time, it was 56 second to impact. He then return to periscope view but it was constantly block by wave, so he raise the periscope to two meter over the surface, he wanted a good view of the ship sink.

After thirty second of waiting the torpedoes hit the ship, one in the middle and the other farther back. sadly do it didn't explode, but it started to lean heavily to it right. Then the deck of the ship was fill with human trying to get on-board on the few life boat that was available. The stern of the ship started then to sink, making the ship to sink with the stern first. After a few more minute it did just that leaving the fleet of life boat alone in the alien ocean. For Fredrick the job was done now, he need to get out of their before the RDA seen out something that can detect and kill him and his sub. He exited the periscope view and clime down to the control room.

ahead standard, dive down to one hundred-twenty meter." Fredrick said and move to the digital ocean map to look at where he was.

" and set new course to 213." he said to his lieutenant who inform the drive of the new order.

The sub then started to lean forward into the deep while it was turning to the left toward the coast, where he would begin the first assignment to scout for landing spot for the strike force who was week from reaching the north pole territory.

After three hour into the trip going under water at 11:32 Fredrick ask the navigator.

"how long is it until we reach the coast?" he said to the navigator who was standing at the ocean map.

The navigator politely turn around to face the captain." at this speed we are probably talking about five to seven hour, maybe more." he said

"thank you Martin." Fredrick said to Martin and both turn away to their job.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the water claw clan fishing ground at 18:37<p>

Pawtir POV

"Please please let their is fish here." i said as I paddled out in in the ocean.

I look back and saw the tree an my home was far away, but still visible. I look away and continued to paddled, my goal was to reach one of my people last remaining hunting-round for fish, the underwater cliff. My plan is to reach it before night fall, I really don't want to become food for the water palukutan, but luckily the hunting ground was nor far away now.

When i finally reach to the underwater cliff the water was calm and the sky was clear with the, but day was starting to turn into night. Luckily am the most skill huntress in my clan, when food was running low they send me. I had become one of the best thank to my father, he thought me every trick he could. But every think became harder when the sky people came with mistrust and destruction to other clans hunting, your seem to have more luck but the fish start come in smaller number as time run by. it is now my people started to go hungry as the fish disappeared and we know it was the sky people, The dream-walker and my friend Emma told us it those moving island that was the cause to all this sorrow.

I move to the middle of the raft and began my diving ceremony. I breath in and out as I move my arm, I close my eyes trying to think about nothing so I would not waist air inside myself. But all this was hard when you are hungry, all day I have hunt on land and in the water trying to feed my tribe together with the other hunter, but the other good one has been killed by sky people weapon, so am the only experience one left.

I finally felt done I move my arm and grab my water bow, rope to hold the fish and dive down like a spear with my arm first, as I dive down the bottom came closer and my raft on the surface was moving away. When I came the bottom I ready my bow with an arrow, I look around while my eyes adjusting to the water but the in the end it just was blurry, But I still could see the different between a fish and a rock. I then finally started to swim toward the deeper part hopping for catch some fish, I swim silently throw the vegetation trying not the scare a potential catch, but I found nothing.

After searching in the vegetation for fish I finally came to the huge drop of into even deeper water, I look up and saw that it started to become night. I know that my clan can't make it with out food, I have to catch something. I look down and saw a fish swimming among the rock wall.

"thank you Eywa. Thank you." I said in my thought.

I was nearly ready to cry of happiness, But then my stomach growl out of hunger and the fish took of. When that happen I was ready to die, I wanted to throw my bow but I know that would only make thing worse, but it become harder to keep the frustration inside me, and to make matters worse the night was nearly complete. But my desperation kept me going, ignoring the danger of the water Nantang. I look everywhere and everything started to light up, this gave me hope that it would easier to find a fish, so I decided to dive down to the deeper part. But then as I dive down my fear became a reality, a pack of water Nantang suddenly surrounded me. Then every one attack me, I tried my best to fight them of with swinging my knife and using my bow, but they where to many. In panic I tried to swim up but was drag down to deeper water, I look up and saw how the surface and my raft became smaller and smaller.

"forgive me, my people." I thought and started to close my eyes, as I know I was going to die in a watery grave, eaten by water nantang.

I felt a hard blow to my head and everything became black.

* * *

><p>U-boat diver Johnson POV<p>

I was inside the Aquaman diving suit inspecting the rudder and the propeller for damage, the captain always wanted the sub inspected every week, and am the one who has to do the dirty work. The Aquaman suit was a diving suit with protective skin strong enough to withstand a bite from a dire-shark, and it had a system that turn water into breathable air, on the back it had a water jet to move around faster. It also had a inbuilt sonar display for tracking, when it had detect a source a ring around the source would come up on the glass.

Then suddenly the sonar blink to life, it had detect a pack of dire-shark behind me and something else. I turn around and saw a pack of them dragging something to the bottom, I activated the scanner and saw it was a navi. I didn't think and move as fast as I could to save the navi, I knew I would get some huge shit for this but I was trained to save life if I can.

When I was close I took out my pistol and started to fire. the round went through the water leaving a trail behind them, and manege to kill a few of them leaving a gap in the swarm to the navi. I gave full power to the jet stretch my arm out and prepare to grab the her, second later she was in my hand and I grab her tightly. I has holding her chest toward min and my arm around hers so she would not slip away. I turn back to the gap where I came in and thrust up and I was out, I look back and saw a angry pack trying to catch me, but they turn around when I came closer to the sub who was a couple of

Once inside the chamber the water sank and was replace with air, I move her face so I could see with my hand thank to the lamp on the chamber wall, she had ha cat like nose, she had a heart-shape face, her eyes yet close look to be large and hypnotic like a owl. Then I heard the door open and I found a crewman looking confuse at the navi I had in my arm.

"you know well how angry the captain gonna be when he find out." he said still looking confuse.

"shut the fuck up." I said and bush him aside.

I then laid her on the floor with her chest upward and crouch on-top of her, I move my hand and started to pump where her heart was hoping that would bring the water out. As I gave her CPR only though about trying to save her. Then after several push later on her chest she cough up the water and started to breath again, but she did not wake up. I lifted her up and saw she had got a hard blow to the top of the head, I look down on her body and saw she was nearly naked with bite mark all over her, there was only a bather pis of clothe between her leg, luckily she is alive.

"help me take her to the med bay."I said angry to the noob who was standing in-front of me.

The noob snap out of his confusion and grab her legs, and we both started to walk with the wounded navi women to the med bay, which was near the torpedo compartment. But we needed to go throw the control room and everyone turn their eyes toward us, so I pick up the speed to cause less attention and both of us was. Then we came to the second living quarters, first we went by my room among the officer and then to the crewmen room who had two bunk-bed on each side, most of the room where close and other had relaxing crewmen playing game with each other. Me and my assistance clear the way quickly and soon enough we reach the med bay, once inside I laid her on the medical table.

"aaaaah... okej, this will be interesting." the doctor said slowly, and looking at the navi women.

I turn around and saw the doctor standing still next to his desk with a plate, and bottle of drugs. Then the sound of boot echo throw the corridor, I turn around and saw the Fredrick with angry look appear in-front of the door. I just saluted and waited for the punishment.

"can you explain this. Johnson?" he said to me.

"Captain. I was inspecting the sub hull as you order me to, everything look to be fine and then at 18:49 when I was about to finish my sonar picket up a sound of a fight. I put on my scanner on second later and turn toward the where it came from, I then saw her struggling to stay alive." I said pointing at the navi women lying on the bed."because I was trained and told to save life as a navy diver, I did not bother the fact i might risk my carrier if I save her. So am asking to take care of her sir." i finally said to my Captain and stood attention. I saw him look at the her and back to me, he then walk closer to me.

"giiivve me a good reason not to send her out back to the shark." he said coldly to me.

"she can give us information about the RDA, and even about a suitable landing area." I said as my answer. I know Fredrick would not throw information like that, but it is a gambol that she might have that knowledge. Fredrick just back of to the doorstep and stop.

"she is under your protection from now on, but if I find her running around the sub I fill put a bullet between her eyes. understood sergeant!" Fredrick said.

" i understand sir." I said and saluted to him.

"good." he said to me." patch her up." he said to the doctor who immediately started to take care of her wound while Fredrick exist the med bay and headed for the control room.

"full speed ahead, take us to deeper water." I heard the captain say as is voice echo throw the corridor.

I breath out in relive and turn toward her nearly naked body, I move closer to get a batter look at her. She look to be 3.22 meter long and very skinny, she look like she has not have a meal in week, And her four finger blue hand look so small compared to mine. The navi of the north territory was at an average of 3.10 meter tall, making them the four tallest population on Pandora

" she need some clothe" i though to my self. She can not walk around with her very good-looking tits to everyone to see, it would defiantly distract the other guy on board the sub making Fredrick extra piss-off at me. So I walk out to my room and grab a T-shirt, thick jogging pants, it usually got cold inside the sub when diving to deeper. When I return to her she was covered in bondage, So I proceeded to put her on the T-shirt and the jogging pants with help from the doctor. When were done I grab her with one arm supporting her back, and the other her leg and move her to my room. Once their I laid her in my guest bed and rapt her around in sheet so she would be warm, I then laid her down with body toward the wood wall, so she dose nor wake up to something alien. I then raise up and look down on her, she sleep deeply with her head resting on a pillow, i then remembered i had work so I exist my room and lock it.

Six hour latter I return to get some sleep in my bed and still find the her sleeping, I took of my clothe and put on my sleeping clothe and went to bed, I finned it hard to sleep because of the colder temperature so I pulled my sheet to cover my head and then feel to sleep.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

The water claw clan held a ceremony for their lost hunter on the evening. The were throwing flower at into the sea honoring Pawtir and hopping she is with Eywa now, A small scouting party had been send out to where she had gone to. They eventually found her raft empty, they presumed she had been taken by the sea and brought their find to their olo'eyktan. Now the clan situation had become more desperate, with no food, and their best and only hunter dead, their was only a matter of time before they had to move their home.

Ina`t the clan female sheaf had taken her ikran to the tree of voice in the Scar Rock to seek for guides, she was only 32 years old making her inexperienced and had never been in this kind of difficult situation. She was also escorted by the clan best warrior Kiyeri. Once their she disconnected from her ikran while Kiyeri guard hers, she walk inside the cave leading to the tree itself, she walk to the tree and connected her Queue. Inside her mind she could here her ancestors voice.

Ina't POV

"can any one see me." said through my connection to the tree.

"what is it my child." I heard voice say.

"who am I talking to?" I ask.

" am Ixa´Tey of the Omaticaya clan and the 5th Toruk Makto." the voice said. I can not believe am talking to a Toruk Makto.

"it is an great honor to speech with you." said said as respectfully I could.

"now what is it my child?" he said.

"Toruk Makto. my people are suffering, the sky people have taken your food away and left the land destroyed... And today I lost the best hunter in my clan, now my clan is facing starvation." I said.

"mmmm. your problem are dire and hard to solve." he said.

"what do you mean." i said hopping he had an answer.

" let me tell you something. I have watch my people facing the same problem, destruction, famine, sorrow. then one warrior by the name of Tsu'tey said it was enough and boned with Toruk, and became the 6th Toruk Makto. He gather the neighboring clan and fought again the sky people who had invaded his land, and won." he said.

"what is it you want to tell me?" I said in my confusion

"what I meant was to gather the clan and fight back before it to late, the sky people are gaining strength every day my child. Eywa can't hold for much longer." he said and gave me a vision. I saw how Eywa was dying and bone from small children being crush by sky people metal creature, and then the vision ended.

But when I was about to say more his voice disappeared and I was thrown back where I was standing.

" we should take us home, the night is coming." I heard kiyeri say at the entrance of the cave.

i disconnected from the tree and started to walk out of the cave toward my ikran. I mounted my ikran and headed home.

Once home I landed my ikran among the tree and clime down to meet the other. But something was different, in the evening air there was a crowd in the middle of the village, may be they have found Pawtir. The hope she have return made me run toward the crowd, and when I came near a path through the crowd leading me to a man not from my clan sitting down talking to the tsahik. When i came closer to them it was clear to see the visitor was from the small island clan, where it was always stormy and cold. He suddenly stood up and greeted me. He had armor on him made out of bone plate from a

" I see you olo'eyktan of the water claw clan." he said and finish his greeting.

" I see you to brother, and tell me what is your name?." I said and greeted him.

" my name is Sek'noa. son of Fajda." He said with pried in his tone." and I have come to you to tell you great news."

"what is it then? son of Fajda." I said trying to act like a chief.

"Eywa has heard are prey, and have send us Toruk Makto." he said and in the crowd talk started to appear." I have come her to ask you all to join him." Maybe this what Ixa'tey told me about, the great sorrow might be ending.

When he said the last part the crowd behind me started to cheer violently, and everyone raise their bow and spears, up and down several time. I stood up and raise my hand so they would be silent, and the crowd silent. I turn around and saw my hungry people wanted to take back their land and honor, and so did I feel to.

"let ride my people. into to battle." I scream out and stretch out my arm, then everyone join even the weak elder.

My people then left to pack their thing for the trip, and I went to my hut to gather my thing. I grab my bag and laid it on my bed, then I grab my bone armor painted red who was hanging from the sealing. The armor was from my father and his father, now I shell wear it in battle. I also grab my so called sword that I had crafted when Emma had told me about a warrior called the knight, I stood up with it and swing it around imagining cutting down sky people.

"I see you are having fun." a voice behind me said.

I turn around ready to attack when I saw it was my little sister who I nearly never see was standing in the shadow

"Ka'Mo. what are you doing here, you are not suppose to come near this place." I said and drop my guard to her.

My sister then walk out of the shadow into the light, revealing her weary pail and thin body, her nose and mouth was smaller then mine making her navi diamond face look weird. as clothing she had was different from my clan, she only had a thin band of brown leather covering only her breast nipple supported with string running around her neck, And her loincloth was small enough to just cover the most sacred part off a women.

The reason why she could not visit the village was because she was born with out a queue. My father believe my mother had wandered to the demon land where navi without queue lived and mated with one betraying my father. And when she in the village she always dressing loosely showing her nearly naked body to all the men from other clan. Then she became more violent as she grow older and nearly killed my mother when I was to become olo'eyktan, blaming my mother for all the pain she has have in her life, she then got banish by my mother who I supported. It is now during the last seasons she has began to stalk the village, and in sometime sneak inside my hut when I was sleeping.

"I came hear to make sure you well." she said looking down on her feet.

"am fine and thank that you ask." I said and continued to pack my thing.

" where are you packing for?" she ask when she was closer to me.

" am packing for battle. the sky people day are numbered." I said packing faster.

" you know you gonna need all the help you can get to defeat them." she said behind my back.

I stop packing and turn around to face her." Eywa have send us Toruk makto and he will crush them." I said to my sister irritated at her lack of belief in your mother.

"I have seen what the sky people can do." she said once again looking down on her feet showing she is lover rank then me."even if toruk makto gather all the clan as far the eyes can see, you will still lose." she said.

Rage started to come out of me, she was probably send by the demon to spy on me. I push her to the ground and butted the tip of my sword to her throat, i look into her eyes and saw fear something from my clan would never show in this kind of situation. I know my little sister was not the offspring of a navi demon, it did happen to some children is born without a queue and those often become blood thirsty beast when groaned up. Most children with out queue mostly was taken to the forest and abandoned, but my mother love for her was strong enough to keep her hoping she could raise Ka'mo. But my sister became what everybody had expected, violent.

"why wont you return to you navi demon and stay there." said angry pushing a little bit harder on her throat with my sword.

"because I do not belong their." she said and started to cry." i do not belong anywhere, sister." she said and started to cry.

" am not your sister, Eywa dos not see people like you." I said to her putting away the tip from her throat." now get out, I don not want to see your face again"

She slowly stood up with her hand as help after being push and humiliated, I still pointed my sword toward her so she would not attack me. When she stood up still crying she turn her back to me and started to walk out from my hut. When she was about to open the rag out she stop. She stood their and wipe her tears with her hand.

" you gonna die if you do not get more help then Eywa." she said and run out from the hut.

I sat down on my bed breathing out. I started to regret all the thing I have said to my sister, she did not deserve that much pain. But was just so angry at her, my mother was always busy with my little sister instead of me. And my father was busy with leading the clan, so I was force to raise my self to become something and I succeeded.

I started to pack again after a moment and decided to put on the armor now so I could have more room in my rag for other stuff. Once the armor was on I look into the water surface of a bowl and saw my face with the red mask, the mask has hole for my eyes and my mouth. The armor covered both of my arm and chest, I covered the stomach with smaller bone pieces and put together with leather. Once done packing I grab the bag and walk to the exist, in my left hand I had my bow and walk out. Out side I look up among the tree surrounding the village looking for Ka'Mo, among the night the forest was alive and lighted up everything. When I found nothing I started to walk to the gathering area. And when I came closer I could hear war singing talk, and when I came even closer It stop and everyone turn toward a line in the crowd open leading to the tsahik who was standing at the totem of a gigantic claw. Once in front of my clan tsahik he painted my clan emblem on my mask and said a pray for good luck, he then did the same to other who had line up.

"soon we will ride." I though to my self and I started to smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Jormandgand<p>

Carolus and Spenzer was outside on the large deck watching the strike force of troops transport ship and carrier, the silhouette of the ships could easily be seen with the big planet in the sky in the background. Because the north pole territory had the highest concentration of RDA equipment all sub and ship join the strike force, Carolus had himself insisted to come along so he could as much experience.

" you know this is over kill. a division of ten thousand men with tank, artillery, helicopter and attack fighter. and dont get started at the big guns behind us." Spenzer said trying to understand why so much military material is put into this oparation.

"we need to make a statement to the RDA, and the navi." Carolus simply said.

"ok." Spenzer said." I do however wonder how the navi gonna react to this statement."

"dont worry. we swedish viking gonna bring socialism and heavy metal in... LAGOM amount to the navi." Carolus said ready to laugh, re-faring to the old term MURICA.

Spenzer understood and both started to laugh.

"brace yourself navi. the lion from the north is coming." Spencer said laughing.

"and prepare your anus to." Carolus added and both started to laugh more.


	5. Ragnarok

Date: 2154/09/15/11:32

Location: 3km outside the RDA mining fleet base.

"Wolfram." Fredrick said to the radioman sitting in his chair listening to radio traffic.

Wolfram was the sub radioman who mostly was in the cramp room of electronic and computer scream, and tracking communication traffic from Carolus command center to get order. His neighbor was the sonar-man Karl who was sitting in his room next to Wolfram, both Karl, Wolfram and the crew of the sub had bean extra alert when they came closer to the territorial water of The Gate.

He took of his headphone and turn toward his captain, who was standing outside the entrance."what is it captain?" he ask.

"I want you to send a message to the strike force." Fredrick said and handed over a hard-drive containing his encrypted message.

Wolfram nick his head and grab it of the captain hand and insert it to the quantum computer who would process it for launch. The sound of high and low pitch WOW sound could be heard throw the headphone, making it sound like a message from an highly advance alien civilization. Wolfram Then started to add the wall-sound that would mask the real message so it would be harder to crack it.

Then after minute of waiting the blinking red turn to complete green." the message is send captain." Wolfram said to Fredrick.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the control center of The Gate.<p>

The Personal was doing as usual, Scorpion gunship was directed for landing after patrol, Bulldozer was remotely control by guy in truck-hat from a computer with a joystick. The Base it self was located on a hill over looking the bay who gave protraction for the fleet of bottom miner, and between the harbor and the Base was a road where Hell Tuck could bring the Unobtanium from the ship to the refinery, and to the left was the huge dam that produce most of the power. The Base north side was the huge grass plain together with small pocks of forest with the RDA control 3 percent of the plain that stretch to the mountain range 50mil away. The 97 percent was control by the huge collection of clans, together they would be five thousand strong. Which is why The Gate had more RDA military material then any Base on Pandora.

Back in the control center was Jame Clarksan standing and looking at the huge scream streaming live footage from the Dragon assault ship, on board was Arnold Marksono the Military master mind of The Gate military personal. He had take a scout party for the missing bottom miner. He was suspicious of the sudden disappearance of something that weigh thirty thousand ton.

" have they found any thing?" Emma ask Jame who had watch the stream for hour.

Jame just turn toward Emma and saw her standing behind him, she to look baffled by this disappearance. the ship was 100 km to the north east of the base when it vanish days ago.

"nothing." Jame said slowly and turn to look at the footage stream.

Emma then started to walk forward so both of them was next to each other." I have got some new for you." she said.

" what is it?" Jame said turning to look at her, Both then look at each other.

"The ava..." but she was interrupted by Arnold voice from the stream.

"mayday mayday, we are under attack I repeat We are under attack." Arnold said.

From the stream Both Jame, Emma and other who heard the mayday saw tracer fire coming pass the camera.

"Arnold? what is happening their!" Jame said throw a video link between him and Arnold.

But the scream was turn blue and the connection was broken, Those who saw it was shock and stood still.

" Jesus Christ." Jame said worried. That was the second Dragon gunship who as been lost in combat.

Emma had her theory to this. But she was sure that the RDA was not alone on Pandora, She has heard rumors before she came to Pandora about the Nazi sanded an Arien army to Pandora, the rumor began when strange phenomenon happen at sea, the sound it made did not make sens and it all began in 2150 when news about Army group viking just disappeared from earth surface, Berlin said that they had been send to an unknown planet seven light years away to be colonist. But Emma didn't believe it. For ten years Emma had listen to radio traffic far more advance for RDA, it contained sound and way that only a highly advance quantum computer could solve, and when Hell Gate was overrun by navi the traffic had increase in activity, but Emma had kept this discovery to her self afraid to use this information in the wrong way.

For Emma their was no-brainier that the Germans where Here, the evidence was overwhelming for her. From UFO phenomenon to data about an Island disappearing from the base main computer. It all pointed to a cover-up of some sort.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Jormandgand half an hour later.<p>

Carolus was eating lunch in his cabin, he was eating what he called the Pandora-salmon with some vegetable. He had resonantly read the message from U-942, the way up to the ocean inside the north continent was block by a dam. This of course was not that huge of a problem, he could destroy the dam with heavy gun from the Jormandgand and then re-engage the initiative, But first The Gate must be taken. He had resonantly given U-942 order to run-devo with the fleet near a island group 3 mil from the mainland and replace the raptor Mk 2 with the Mk 4. U-942 would also be in a group of three sub to launch a recon force of Raptors and special forces, Exact where was up to Fredrick decision, the captain of U-942. He was confident that in his plan, and if it didn't work more of his soldier were waiting.

After he was done with is meal, he walk to the hologram and open up the terrain of The Gate, he stood their with one hand rubbing his jaw for hour and thinking out a strategy for the invasion. He knew that the RDA only has weapon for navi and not for fighting an war machine, which gave Carolus soldier an advantage. He had ten thousand ideology motivated men with heavy armor against two thousand mercenary, it was no contest against RDA but the navi was in some way.

Carolus zoom out to get a bigger view of the continent and saw the trail the Panzar division should take, it went trow the huge plain that stretch from the coast to the wall of mountain range 55 mil away, the mountain range was like a wall who was 23 mil thick and inside was a hilly landscape with some areas with forest. After the Panzar has cross the mountain it would be a calm 76 mil march to the human colony only know as Yorktown, it was estimated to take two to four month for a Panzar division to reach Yorktown. And maintaining the Panzar would be a challenge with no proper road to speech of so it was clear for Carolus it has to happen through air-drop, and the most thing that would be needed was fuel for the tank and other transport vehicle. The fuel Carolus army was using was like ethanol but on steroids, and it could be produce in relative large number. Their were engine that didn't need liquid fuel but those were to complicated to be manufacture on Pandora.

Their was also the concerns about the navi, just like Spenzer said days ago the navi will not like this at all. And over one million navi live on that continent, it would be like the roman conquest of Britain all over again, the navi is the Celt and Carolus army is the roman. The navi will fight for their life to see the Arien die, but Carolus would burn down everything the navi hold deer in revenge. And then their also would be thews tribe that will look for alliance and adapt to live like Arien.

Carolus and his army was the mighty and powerful lion in a savanna together with a pack of hyena, and both of them want to kill each other. The lion is wise and hide to gather strength and now wait in the tall grass to strike.

He went and pick up a book on his computer about the Roman conquest of Britain, he hope their would be some information that could be useful to him. If history were about to repeat it self, he will have the edge by making the war winning decision.

* * *

><p>Totenkopf POV<p>

inside the Raptor control center A.K.A Wolf Layer.

I look down at Jake Sully non moving body inside the amnio tank, and all over him spider robot crawl over him and feed his transformation process. The battle and betrayal has left it's mark on him, some can't be heal. Jake Sully shell be repair and get the one thing he want, a chance to bring peace to humanity, his mind will be cure from the poison the navi but in him, he will have an will of iron. His human form is to be become an Arien, he is to become far more powerful and smarter then a human. Jake said that humanity is lost, I will show him wrong. Me Totenkopf shell bring some sens to this marine when he wake up in five years.

Me my self has become the Arien servant here on Pandora and to those who are willing to join us, my body made out of Titanium has serve me well in this fight for the future and at the same time killing me slowly in my mind. I can not feel pleasure and happiness, I can only feel anger and the feel to escape this metal body. I created the Raptors as a weapon of defense and ended up become one. But am a weapon against those who want to hurt my comrades, and that is the only pleasure I get. In time I will escape this body. This kind of treatment Jake is going throw can help me escape this body, this treatment is untested but if Jake can make it, a copy of my old self can be made. which make Both me and Jake are technically test subject. And am for cyborg technology.

* * *

><p>Date:215409/15/17:12

Location: 5km from the Island clan territory

Pawtir POV

"AM ALIVE" I thought to my self.

I can believe am alive, but something wasn't right. I could feel with my hand something soft and warm around my body. I open my eyes and saw wood of some kind, it look like the wood in my hut. I must be back at my village so I close my eyes and went back to sleep.

"wait a minute" my bed is not this comfy. I suddenly open my eyes when I realist it and look up at the roof and I got scare what I saw, the roof look to be metal with round thing going across it to the other side of the room. quickly launch me up from the bed to figure out where I am, but I suddenly felt pain sore throw my head and sat down on the bed.

"great am capture by puny Tawtute." I thought to my self.

I look around in the room and saw the same thing I was sitting on ahead of me, but it look to have been use more than the one I was sitting on. I turn my head to the right and saw a wood wall with a door in the middle, near the other bed was pepper and Tawtute righting all over the wall. I look up to the roof and was blinded by the white light coming from a lantern, the light look like the one I got when a was about to die in the water. I started to fell sad about the people I can't help, am now trap like a animal now and who now what they gonna do to me, am gonna end up like those innocent animal who was capture by the Tawtute.

"so this is how am gonna die." I said. "be turn into a demon." I cry out.

I don't wont to die like this, but I know it would be that way. I curl my self around and started to cry about the one I fail, and the one am gonna fail, and the air felt so cold and dead which made this even worse. Right now the only thing that could bring me comfort was crying, and the fact if I die am gonna see my friend who is with Eywa.

After a while of crying the door start to open.

"AAAAHHHHH" I cried out and move as far away from the door as possible, but their was a wall leaning inward so I was trap in a corner.

I curl up with my head toward my knees hopping they will leave me alone, then I could hear the door being close but I was to afraid to watch, they probably left. When I open my eyes I could not believe what I was looking at, in front of me on the bed sat a Human. But I saw it was no Human, this one was much bigger and even look to be taller then me. He had something made out of grey leather that covered his chest and his arm, or in other word a 'Jacket'. He had pant with the same color as his jacket and black shoes on his feet. Then I turn my attention to his face, he had strange feature on his face when I got a look. He had a square face, the hear was wary dark red and sparkle when the light touch it, and the eyes were blue like the sky.

"do you want something to eat?" He ask in a calm voice and smile at me.

The thought of food made my stomach growl, I hadn't eaten in days and I was so hungry that I would eat any thing. So I nick my head still crying instead to talk to an enemy, maybe sky people do have some honor in them.

" Il will be right back." He said with a smile, he stood up and walk to the door and open it." by the way, would you not mind if you staid here? the captain has strictly said to me if he find you walking around the sub, he will drag you to the dark abis of the sea. And my name is Johnson." He said and once again smile at me closing the door.

What I understood of what he said was that someone called the 'ceptain' want me to stay here inside this alien room, but I don't even feel to leave it. My feeling however has become better with this hospitality of this strange and large human, and what was this human?. Other of his kind must were mask so they can breath but why not him, and why is he so large. But the most important question, why is he so handsome.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT PWATIR" I thought to my self.

He did however had what look to be muscle under dos unnecessary clothe, and off course is face added to his handsomeness.

"lystring besättning, det här är kaptenen som tallar. vi är en time från vår möttes plats så förbered utrymme för Kustjägarna. Jag vill också berätta att vår gäst ombord har vaknat så var snälla mot henne."

("attention seamen, it is the captain who is speaking. we are on hour from our meeting point so prepare space for the Coast Ranger. I also wan to tell you that our guest on-board has awaken so be nice to her.") a voice said throw a metal box on the roof.

wait are these Tawtute speaking a different langues? and what was that voice saying. It sound so strange and robust language.

But my question would be answer because the door open and in came this 'jonson' with a plate of what look to be fish, but it smell good and steam rise from it. He handed the plate over to me and I began immediately eat the hole fish, by the time he had close the door and sat down on his bed I was already done with my fish, and it tasted delicious. And jonson look to be impress by the speed I did it in. I relax and felt how the stomach work on the huge amount of food I swallowed, and the good feeling of having a full stomach was overwhelming.

"thank you. my name is Pawtir ta sak'no of the water claw clan." I said.

"you are welcome. and you already know my name." he said

I was suddenly lost for word until the fear I was going to die vanish from me."may I ask what you are?" I ask Johnson who had laid down on the bed during the silent between us, with his head to the wall with the door.

He took his hand and raise his upper-body so it lean to the wall, he now had his back toward the wall." am what the human are calling an Arien." he said.

'Erian' that was something I had never heard about,"what is an aren?" i ask.

"well an Arien is basically a human but bigger and has more brain power, I can also breath this air without any problem. Am also immune to the poison you put on your arrow " he said and silent between us started.

What h said gave allot to think about. Emma had never talk about Aren in school, but it was probably not important then. But I wonder how it would be to battle with an Arien, to the look of Johnson Kiyeri would defiantly have a hard time during a fight with him.

"The dream-walker never told me about Arien, why?" I ask Jonson.

"dream-walker?" he said and look to not know who Emma was.

Then I remember that he probably doesn't know about the dream-walker from my land.

"aahhh you mean avatars" he said like he had a reevaluation. " the reason why The avatars never talk about us is because the RDA sometime don't bring all the news to them."

" And we are very secretive so not much is know about us to the human on this world." he explain.

"how do you make baby." I ask him.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING PAWTIR, you cant just ask that question." I thought to my self.

embarrassment swept across me. Why do I always have to ask so stupid question to stranger. I look away from Johnson trying to make this less embarrassing. But I have always wonder about that, Emma had never told us about it, well maybe a little bit but that didn't satisfy me.

"AHAHAHHAAH" I could hear him laugh making feel I wont this to end.

"am sorry if I have offended you." I force the word out.

He stop ask me and look at me, I look back at him and was trap by his eyes "It is okay. Where i come from it is normal to talk about this. do you really wanna know?" he ask me.

"yes" I said unsecured but what can go wrong.

"well" he started with." the man insert his penis, which on me is between my leg." he said and pointed to the area he talk about." when a woman and a man has fall i love and want to make a baby, the man insert his penis inside her vagina also located between her leg and move it in and out. Once both has reach maximum pleasure sperm are realist from the penis and a baby start to grow inside the woman belly."

I was extremely surprise of how good he explain it. I es my tension and stop to hold my knees with my hand, letting my legs fall to the right onto the bed. So I was now sitting with my body angle to the right and my head looking at Johnson. Then I remembered what he said about mating, it was similar to how my people do it.

"do you wanna get on-top of the coning tower and watch the sea?" he suddenly ask interrupting my thinking.

"i would do any thing to get put of hear." I said.

"then come with me." he said,he stood up and open the door, and I follow after him out of the room.

It was now I could how tall he was, he seems to be more then one head taller then me. We took left and went throw another door made out of metal, we went throw it and saw two Arien with something covering their ears and touching glowing button, they both look at screen showing weird symbol. We continued and came to a bigger room fill with screen with symbol and lines, then everyone look at me and I saw they were all men.

"why are their all men here?" I ask Jonson who was claiming up on something that lead upward through the roof.

"do not know. Am not an expert on that subject." he said.

"are their no women in your people?" I ask

He stop when his face was a bout to disappear." of course their are. But none are on this sub." He said and continued to clime up.

Then I remember, I don't know what a sub is.

"what is a sub?" i asked and started to clime up the ladder.

But Johnson disappeared at the end of the ladder, I also saw the grey sky so I clime quickly to get away from this alien and cramp place. Well maybe not cramp but it felt so dead and cold that I chiverd throw my body, now I remember why I hate the sky people. They have kill friend and my land but I was now unsure about these. I should just act peaceful and escape when I can and tell my clan about 'these erien'.

"great mother, please guide me throw these confusing time." I thought to my self.

As I got closer to the end I could hear the violent sea and strong wind blow above me, and when the ladder end I stood on the cold metal floor and I could see where I was. It turn out I have been inside the belly of a huge metal beast of the sea that these Arien control. But I could not see good because of the whipping wind together with the rain on my face,. It then started to be to much so I duck down and took cover from the storm behind the metal wall surrounding the place I was on together with five other Arien who was looking at the sea.

"JÄVLA VIND!" I heard the person standing ahead of the other while he was hit by extremely strong wind, but I have no idea what he said.

("fucking wind")

Johnson walk to him and said something to his heir. After Johnson had move back his head from the one he had talk to, both of them turn toward me. The one Johnson had talk to was slightly taller and had heir on on his chins.

"you come with us." the he said and went to the ladder to clime down.

When he had disappear Johnson gesture with his and for me to clime down, I personally had no problem with that because of the cold and harsh storm. Once we three were inside again we went to a room with cheers and a table. Then the door was close and I was trap inside with the two, the taller one went and sat down while Johnson was standing next the door. He gesture with his hand to the cheer in front of him.

"sit down." he said.

Not to be rude I sat down. He then took out paper and a pen.

"now, where are you from." he ask.

"am from the water claw clan, and am..." but I was interrupted by his hand up in the air.

"no need to say stuff that's not needed." he said."next question. What do you know about the RDA?"

The word RDA made me angry. The sorrow those demon have brought to my land is beyond forgiveness.

"they are demon. taking our food and poisoning the drinking water, they have kill many of my clan including children." I said nearly dropping a drop of tars through my eyes.

"sorry to hear that." he said.

"no you are not. you sky people are all the same." I said.

He didn't move, but his eyes did. His eyes stare right in to me like an arrow hitting it's pray, they were also beautiful in someway with it's mix with blue and green.

"be careful what you say. it might led you to your death." he said and turn his eyes toward the piece of paper.

"how that possible." I said.

"because we have a saying that word can be powerful as a thousand warrior. Word can start war and end war. but you wont understands, you are just a skx'awng, a moron." He said with a smile on his face.

"AM NOT A SKX'AWNG." I scream out and jump on top of him trying to strike his throat.

But I was cough by his fist coming strait at me toward my face, it hit me hard and I was force back to the cheer. Then my hand where suddenly binned to the cheer by Johnson, the man I started to have feeling for. I gave Johnson and the other one an angry look.

"i think it is good to leave this moron to cool down." he said and started to walk to the door.

"SSSSHHHHH." I gave out a loud his to them both.

Now Johnson and I were alone. But him to walk our of the door, but stop.

"am sorry for what has happen."

He walk out and the door was close.

* * *

><p>Back to The Gate<p>

"So you are telling me Emma, that the Nazi are here on Pandora?" Jame said in his office with Emma.

"yes, what else can it be. The ship we have spotted out at sea match pretty good with the Axes troop transporter, but just larger." Emma said.

Jame look at the picture of the ship and his only expression was 'am fuck'. He drop the picture and laid back on his chair with a frustrating look on his face, Emma did the same and took out a cigarette and light it. Both knew what this meant, the Arien were about to kick their asses hard. Jame had only one option and that was to surrender and hope for the best. he could fight but, but warfare was not one of Jame strong side. the idea of surrender to Jame was hard to not accept with the navi on the war path. Then Jame got an idea, he could use the protection from The Arien. Send a message to surrender and demand protection, and so Jame had save his ass from death. His expression had tun from 'am fuck' to 'success'.

Emma was not happy about this news. just like her friend Augustine she favored the navi, the RDA had no right to ruin the land of the navi for Unobtanium. Not only was that but Emma also knew the brutality the Arien can and probably will unleash on the navi, rounding up women and children to be shot in front of their family. Jame will probably be the Arien professional ass liker and hide behind them when he piss of navi, and she saw in Jame face that was exactly what will happen.

"we should contact them. Discuss the term of our surrender." Jame said after a moment of silent between the two.

Emma face expression didn't chance by Jame statement, but it did left a mark inside of her. Emma just continued to smoke and look out to the window.

"what do you think about that plan?" he ask.

"I think it is a bad idea. If it is the Waffen SS, we will be shoot." she said trying to hide her anger.

" let us hope then that their general has some mercy in him to us. And don't worry, the SS will probably only shoot navi who has done something stupid. which am not complaining about." he said.

"well then, have fun with your new friend. I should go then." she said and went out of the office toward the link chamber.

While Emma was walking to the link chamber Jame was giving order to broadcast a message on all channel to the Germans who was coming.

"why shall we surrender. Their is no one out their that can hurt us." one of the staff member said.

" I have four word for you. The German are coming." Jame said.

Everyone stop what they was doing when they heard that. They knew if the Germans was one their way, you are up for a fight of your life. Jame then uploaded the picture of the Axes trupp transport ship to further support his statement.

"we are not prepared to fight an fully gear up army like this one we are about to meet everyone." Jame said to everyone in the command-center.

Jame himself was worried that his plan would not work. The relation between the two factors has and is fragile to the point war can brake our. And RDA has pull some ugly tricks to the Germans leaving further mistrust between the two.

"And if we surrender to them, we have then someone that can hold the hordes navi from killing us all." Jame stated.

I became silent in the room while everyone thought about surrender. Many thought surrender to the Germans would be batter than be kill by a savage navi, which everyone agree with. Many of the mercenary were also tired of fighting and just wanted to quit, they saw the German occupation as an vacation.

"as I see it everyone, its batter to surrender to the Germans and live. Then being killed by a poisonous arrow." one of the mercenary said.

Everyone nick their head in agreement.

"good." Jame said"then what are you waiting for everyone, broadcast the message on every channel."

"the message is send." one said after a few minute.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the Jormandgand<p>

Carolus was still planning his great military plan, standing near the hologram he look at the location of navi village and Hometree. Intel had also pointed out a large concentration of navi was moving toward the plain where an bigger concentration was only 124 mil away from the The Gate. According to the computer their were twenty to thirty thousand, his men are outnumber three to one. But Carolus saw the error the navi have done, the navi have but themselves where they have to face Carolus head-one with his soldier. A great mistake when you can fight inside the floating mountain where the navi have a huge Advantage. Carolus look closer where the big cluster of heat signature where the navi had camp, He look at the terrain. The terrain was weird when you compare the the plain witch is flat and grassy, the navi camp was surrounded by huge rock and boulders and in the middle was a tree.

"General. You should hear this." a voice said throw the hologram speaker.

He was startle by this but only for a moment. It was his AI who was speaking.

"what is it." Carolus said a little bit angry he was frighten.

"The Gate is already waving white flag. Congratulation General, you have taken the The Gate without firing a shoot." The AI said.

"what" said Carolus confuse.

" we got a broadcast message on all channel saying that the RDA surrender to us." the AI said.

"let me see it." he said.

In front of Carolus the message was brought up,

(TO THE UNKNOWN GERMAN FORCE, I JAME CLARCKSAN ADMINISTRATOR SURRENDER THE GATE TO THE LEADER OF THE UNKNOWN FORCE.)

This was unexpected but Carolus had a felling it was a trap, but to play along he would send a message back.

(TO THE ADMINISTRATOR OF THE GATE FROM ARMY GROUP VIKING WE ACCEPT YOUR SURRENDER. DISCUSSION OF THE TERM WILL BEGIN WHEN WE ARRIVE.

FOLLOW FOLLOWING INSTRUCTION.

1. GROUND EVERY AIRCRAFT IN YOUR ARSENAL, NOTHING LEAVE THE GROUND.

2. RETURN EVERY PERSONAL FROM MINING SITE OUTSIDE THE GATE IMMEDIATELY.

3. STOP ALL MINING OPERATION.

YOU HAVE 24 HOUR TO COMPLETE ALL OF THE THREE INSTRUCTION. IF YOU FAIL, DEADLY FORCE WILL BE USE.)

Minute latter the message was send back to The Gate. But if the message was broadcast on all channel their was a chance it could reach the other RDA bases even when the jamming is active. Now the other colony would hear what was going on to The Gate.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Hell Gate<p>

Grace was sitting in the bio-lab and drinking some whiskey. this day had been extra hard with helping Neytiri and her people with finding a new home. It had been particularly hard and embarrassing for Neytiri, she was suppose to be the future Tsahik of the Omatikaya and mated with Tsu'tey. But now she is mated with Jake which went up against their tradition. Mo'at however manage to make everything alright with making Tsu'tey and Neytiri partners instead of mates. But to make matter worse, Neytiri was pregnant, but luckily she has allot of support from the clan. And to Grace surprise Neytiri seems to be happy with a baby in her, but of course what kind of women wouldn't be.

"Grace. can you please come to my room." she heard Max say.

Grace was stun and nearly drop her glass of hers precious whiskey in her hand. She look to her left and found Max standing in the entrance doorway.

"what is it Max." grace ask irritated.

"we have some bad news." He answered her.

And Max body language told Grace that it was bad news whatever Max have uncovered.

"take a seat and tell me." Grace and took another drink from her glass.

" fin." max said and went to take seat next to Grace.

She then took out another glass and filled it with her whiskey. Once filled up Max grab it and took a sweep.

" we have heard a message from one of RDA colony called the Gate." Max began with.

"what was it about. Will they attack us or what?" she ask.

" It is none of that, they actually have surrender. But here is the bad news, they have surrendered to the Germans." Max said and drank all of the whiskey in his glass.

"the Germans?" Grace wonder." ha how is that bad news. it is not like RDA dare to attack the Germans, one of the great superpower." Grace stated and took another drink." personally I think it's good to have another 'player' here on Pandora."

"How is this good news Grace." Max got a bit angry." who knows what kind of plans they have. And I know one thing Grace, and that is the German don't come with a few thousand men. they come in the hundred thousand. They can annihilate us Grace."

Grace became unsecured about her thought earlier. Max has brought up some good point. She got stress and pulled out a cigarette and light it.

" am a scientist max. My only goal is to research not understand war and politic." she said to max." and what I meant was that it is good now the RDA can't do what ever they want with out the Germans knowing." she took a drag from her cigarette." And if the RDA return to retake Hell Gate we will need their help."

" Well Grace I do start to agree with you. But still The RDA and the Germans might cooperate. It is not like The Germans want to be friend with us, we betrayed humanity in every way."

"Max the chance that Germany will cooperate with RDA is like saying that humanity will one day live here on pandora without a exomask, it will never happen."

" But here is the thing. What will Tsu'tey say when he find out their are more human on Pandora." Max took a pause." Tsu'tey will never cooperate with the Germans, and if he doesn't want to no navi will. Right now every navi in this part of the world want to kill any human they see."

Both Max and Grace took the last of their drink and drank it.

"we and the navi are between two factions. Each has its own goal." Grace said and looking down on the floor, sad that the war is not over." We should probably lay low and hope that the Germans don't get an interest in us."

"we can also try to mentally prepare the navi if the Germans are coming." Max said handing over the glass to the table near by.

" I can probably give history lesson."

Max then stood up." I have to go now. The base sensor have gone crazy for the past hour." he said and walk out of the biolab.


End file.
